lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Azreal
Sparta, Greece by way of Philidelphia, Pennsylvania | music = "Requiem for a Dream" by Clint Mansell | affiliation = The Awakened | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Power/Brawler | finisher = "Last Rites" (Tazmission) | winpct=71 | wins=17 | losses=7 | championships= | typen=2 | type1=LPW2 | type2=Schizo }} Azreal is a professional e-wrestler who competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on the Insanity brand, where he is a former LPW Television Championship and LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champion. Biography Born Alexander Dukov, Azreal was a Grecian farmhand until a band of raiders killed his wife and young son. An 'Atlantean' spirit named Azrael, offered him immortality, and vengeance upon the men who had wronged him, in exchange for a home, sharing Alexander's body. The two got his vengeance, and then they traveled around the world, bringing vengeance to the wicked. After many long years, the two clashed, with Azrael eventually wresting complete control away from Alexander, until the timely intervention of the Dream King, Morpheus. With Alexander freed and in control, he is now able to live the life he lost, but with one disastrous consequence. Alexander is once again, mortal. Career After signing a contract in September of 2010, Azreal went on an undefeated streak, until he was defeated by Steve Storme at At All Costs. He would go on to take the Television Championship from Nigel Vanderbilt, before losing it to Steve Storme at The Madness. 'Awakened' In October of 2011, Azreal formed Awakened along with Ultramarcus, LPW Television Champion Steve Storme and LPW World Heavyweight Champion Morpheus. Azreal quickly established himself as the group's enforcer, acting as bodyguard for the group as a whole, and typical tag team partner of former rival Storme. Azreal would help Storme retain his title and together they made a bid for the LPW Tag Team Championships. 'Undisputed Tag Team Champion' Azreal and Steve Storme were given an Undisputed Tag Team #1 Contenders match at LPW All-Stars (2012) against Pyromania stars Colorblind. The pair engaged in brutal mind games leading up to the match, threatening Colorblind's families in order to gain an advantage. The effectiveness of this was left up to debate as, during the match, the two teams were attacked by the current champions, The Wisemen (X and Sean Jensen). They attacked their potential challengers with steel chairs, causing the referee to award the Awakened the match by disqualification. Thanks to the interference, LPW brass decided to make the tag team title match a triple threat, and made it a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match to boot. The three teams met at LPW Epic (2012), where Azreal retrieved the belts after a debuting stable, The Underground Kings attacked Colorblind's DeSean J. Connery. Fresh off his title victory, Azreal was placed in a DeathCube qualifier match against Ozzy Crerar, which he won handily. The victory earned him a World Heavyweight Championship match at Ragnarok (2012) in the DeathCube. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Last Rites'' (Tazzmission) *'Secondary Finishers' **''Wrath of the Gods'' (Chokeslam) **''Force of Will'' (Brogue Kick) *'Favorite Moves' **''"Oh ****"'' (Flying Clothesline) **Spinebuster **Powerbomb **Sidewalk Slam **Face Wash **Running Senton **Snap Powerslam **Fireman's Carry Slam **Running Powerslam (British Bulldog Style) **Scoop Slam **Stinger Splash **Gorilla Press Slam **Big Boot **Strikes ***Clotheslines ***Headbutts ***Knee Strikes ***Knife-Edged Chops ***Punches ***Side Elbows **Multiple suplex variations ***German ***Vertical ***Exploder ***T-Bone ***Belly-to-Belly *'Will' **Take big risks and risky falls just to prove that he can survive it. **Fight fairly against an opponent that has earned his respect. **Pull out every stop to win. **Seek out and exploit the weaknesses of his opponents, in the ring or out of it. *'Won't' **Rape, murder or torture innocents. **Hold back against anyone but Lacey. **Back down. Ever. *'Nicknames' **'The Psychotic Savior' **'The Hellhound' *'Entrance music' **''"Hunt You Down"'' by Saliva (Used from debut until The Awakened) **''"Requiem for a Dream"'' by Clint Mansell *'Entrance' **As the music starts, the lights in the arena go out and a single, blood-red spolight illuminates the stage as Azreal emerges in his wrestling gear and walks slowly down to the ring. Once inside he hands his dog tags to the referee and takes a seat on the turnbuckle, waiting for the match to start. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Television Championship **LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (with Steve Storme and Morpheus) **Altered Reality Sole Survivor (AR6) **LPW Tag Team of the Year (with Steve Storme) (2012) **LPW Most Improved of the Year (2012) **Nominated for LPW Trash Talker of the Year (2011) **Nominated for LPW Rookie of the Year (2011) **Nominated for Trash Talker of the Year (2012) **Nominated for LPW Most Popular of the Year (2012) **Nominated for Tag Team of the Year (with Morpheus) (2012) **Nominated for LPW Wrestler of the Year (2012) Match history External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Insanity Roster